Drabble SasuSaku Punya
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Sakura, kamu suka ngestalk FB aku, ya?/Enggak kok, Sasuke-kun./Oh yaudah./Besoknya Sasuke ng-upload foto/Sasuke-kuuuunnnn, apa maksud upload-an foto kamu sama cewek lain, HAAAHHHHH!/Nah ketauan suka ngestalk FB aku, kan.*smirk*/SKAK mat!/ drabble gaje campuran sama gombalan ala SasuSaku. Sedikit humor XD RnR please :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble ala SasuSaku? © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kamu suka ngestalk FB aku, ya?/Enggak kok Sasuke-kun./Oh yaudah/Besoknya Sasuke ng-upload foto/Sasuke-kuuuuunn, apa maksud upload-an foto kamu sama cewek lain, HAAAHH?!/Nah ketauan suka ngestalk FB aku, kan. *smirk*/SKAK MAT!**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Romance/Humor**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, Fluff ? (maybe), Judul gak nyambung, Oneshoot!, a little bit Humor and Romance XD**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#1. Gombal gagal.**

Sasuke dan Sakura lagi belajar fisika bersama. Terlihat Sakura sangat serius sekali. Kerutan didahinya terlihat cukup ―ralat, sangat tercetak jelas. Muncul ide Sasuke, untuk menggombali Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu tau gak bedanya kamu sama rumus fisika?"

"Hm? Gatau. Jangan ganggu aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tak acuh dan masih berkutat dengan buku fisikanya.

Sasuke kesal gara-gara gombalannya tak diacuhkan Sakura.

"Sakura, jawab aku dong. Kamu tau gak, bedanya kamu sama rumus fisika?" Sasuke mengulangi gombalannya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat. 'Sasuke-_kun_ gak ngerti banget kalo aku lagi serius.' Pikir Sakura.

"Ya beda banget lah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan manusia, sedangkan rumus ya rumus!"

"Maksud aku tuh, bukan gitu Sakura." Sasuke masih berusaha dengan gombalannya―yang terlihat sudah salah _timing_ dari awal.

"Terus apa? Ngomong yang jelas, jangan setengah-setengah." Sakura kesal. Dia gak ngerti maksudnya Sasuke apa.

"Sakura, kamu bebal banget sih!" Akhirnya Sasuke ikutan kesal juga.

"Kok kamu ngatain aku, sih?! Kamu tuh yang dari tadi gangguin aku terus." Sasuke akhirnya diam gak melanjutkan gombalannya. Tapi dia masih kesal.

"Dasar dahi lebar." Cibir Sasuke pelan.

CTAK! Empat siku terlihat.

"KAMU BISA DIAM GAK SIH! KEDENGARAN TAUUU!"

**Akhirnya Sasuke gak jadi ngegombal. Malahan mereka jadi berantem. Artinya… Sasuke gagal ngegombal.**

**Lagian, mau ngegombal kok gak liat situasi dan kondisi dulu sih… Ckck, kasian lo Sas…**

**#2. Gak punya pulsa.**

"Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura memanggil manja sambil mendekap lengan kekar Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Ia kini sedang duduk berdua di kamar Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Sasuke malah terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku. Entah judulnya apa.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Rajuk Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke.

"Ck. Jangan tarik-tarik lengan bajuku Sakura. Aku lagi baca buku. Kau mengganggu saja." Sakura kesal dengan kekasih super cueknya ini. Kalau sudah menyangkut buku, Sakura seakan hanya dianggap obat nyamuk oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat aku!" Sakura mulai berteriak.

"Ck. Apa?" Sasuke akhirnya dengan berat hati menoleh kearah kekasih cerewetnya itu.

"Sasuke kun, aku gak punya pulsa nih~" Sakura berkata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk tangannya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak mengerti, apa hubungannya Sakura tak punya pulsa dengan dirinya?

"Kalo aku gak punya pulsa, nanti aku gak bisa internet-an." Sakura mulai menarik-narik baju lengan Sasuke. Tak lupa dengan memasang wajah _puppy-eyes_ nya.

'Cih. Ternyata karena gak bisa internet-an.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Terus, aku harus bilang WOW gitu?" Sasuke memasang wajah malas.

CTAK! Empat siku-siku tercetak di dahi Sakura. Sudah susah payah merayu dan pasang _puppy-eyes_ andalannya, Sasuke hanya merespon seperti itu? Kemarahan Sakura meledak.

"Iya! Sekalian kamu ngomong WOW-nya sambil salto 360o diatas menara _Eiffel_!" Bentak Sakura.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Juga sekalian kamu langsung terjun bebas dari sana. Biar mati sekalian, huh!" Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbengong dikamarnya.

**Sakura pergi. Sasuke diem. Akhirnya Sakura ngambek, tapi tetep gak punya pulsa. **_**Ckck, kasian Sakura…**_

**#3. Kencan gagal.**

Sakura sedang menelepon kekasihnya, Sasuke. Ia menanyakan tentang kepastian jadi atau tidaknya besok mereka akan pergi berkencan.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun,_ ya?" Sakura berkata setelah sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke singkat.

'Ck, dasar manusia es.' Pikir Sakura.

"Ehm, Sasuke-_kun_… Besok kita jadi kencan ke taman bermain-nya kan?" Sakura bertanya antusias. Mereka sudah merencanakan untuk pergi sudah sejak lama.

"Hn?" Sasuke agak bingung. Sepertinya dia lupa.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Gimana, jadi kan besok kita pergi kencan?" Sakura memastikan kembali.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat malas pergi kencan besok. Bukan, bukan karena dia sudah bosan dengan Sakura. Tapi ia hanya lelah, setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan belajar dan ujian kenaikan. Jadi ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi tak mungkin ia membatalkan kencan mereka yang sudah direncanakan sejak lama itu. Bisa-bisa Sakura marah dan akan mengabaikannya selama satu bulan penuh. Oh itu terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar otaknya. Tak lama wajahnya berbinar cerah. Sepertinya ia dapat ide.

"Sakura, besok kita tidak jadi pergi kencan, ya."

"Loh, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Kan kamu udah janji sama aku. Kamu jahat tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan kita. Padahal aku sudah sangat menantikannya." Airmata Sakura terlihat menggenang dipelupuk matanya, dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Kita gak perlu pergi ke taman bermain segala kok." Sasuke menenangkan sang kekasih diseberang telepon.

"Terus?" Sakura menuntut penjelasan.

"Kita gak perlu pergi segala, ada kamu disamping aku aja udah cukup. Gak perlu pergi jauh-jauh aja, kamu udah bermain-main dihati aku." Sasuke melancarkan jurusnya untuk membatalkan kencan mereka, yaitu jurus gombal.

"Hah? Dasar gombal!" Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Yaudah, besok kita gak jadi pergi. Tapi minggu depan harus jadi ya." Sakura akhirnya mengalah.

"Oke, _my princess_." Jawab Sasuke.

**Nah, lihat kan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa adanya masalah. Akhirnya dia bisa istirahat juga besok. Dasar licik…**

**#4. Gombal serius.**

Sasuke sama Sakura sedang ada dikamar Sasuke. Sasuke masih ingin melancarkan gombalannya yang sempat gagal dulu saat mereka belajar bersama. Ia bertekad bahwa ia harus berhasil kali ini, apapun caranya.

"Sakura, aku minta nanti kalo aku nanya, kamu jawab '_Iya, kok kamu tau_?', oke?" Sasuke berkata ke Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

"Emang kenapa sih? Tumben…" Sakura merasa heran dengan sikap kekasihnya ini.

"Udah, iyain aja deh." Sasuke malas menjelaskan.

"Hm. Iya… iya…" Sakura menghela nafas. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke mulai jurus gombal cap kodok-nya.

"Ehm, Sakura. Bapak kamu… jualan bunga ya?" Eaaa langkah pertama dimulai.

"Emm enggak tuh, kan bapaknya Ino yang jualan." Sakura malah berkata jujur. Gak tau kalo dia tuh lagi digomballin.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Kekasihnya satu ini, memang kurang peka dengan hal-hal kayak gini.

"E-eh iya… Maksud aku… Iya, kok kamu tau?" Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Soalnya kamu udah bikin hati aku selalu berbunga-bunga setiap aku menatap wajah kamu yang cantik." Sasuke melanjutkan aksi gombalannya.

**BLUSH!**

**Wajah Sakura sukses merona. Kayaknya gombalanmu berhasil ya, kali ini Sas?**

**#5. Ngeselin banget.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu tau gak, kamu mirip siapa?" Tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya ke Sasuke. Mereka sedang duduk ditaman dekat rumah Sakura.

"Hn? Banyak yang bilang mirip Zayn Malik-_One Direction_." Sasuke menjawab. Memang pernah, ia tak sengaja sekilas mendengar orang mengatakan jika ia mirip dengan salah satu vokalis _boy band-One Direction_ itu.

"Hah? Kata siapa? Model rambut pantat ayam gitu, disamain sama orang super duper keren kayak Zayn Malik? Gak banget deh. Bohong kali tuh, Sasuke-kun. HAHAHAHA―" Sakura sukses tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Gak nyangka, ternyata kekasihnya cukup narsis juga. Dengan bangga mengatakan kalau ia mirip Zayn Malik, salah satu vokalis _boy band_ favoritnya.

TUING! Empat siku-siku nangkring di dahi Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu belum pernah kelilipan lemari, ya?" Suara Sasuke penuh dengan aura kematian.

GLEK!

"―UPSSS!" Seketika suara Sasuke menghentikan tawa Sakura saat itu juga.

**#6. **_**Playboy**_**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan nada penuh rasa kesal yang tertahan.

"Hn?" Sasuke merespon singkat. Ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu _playboy_, ya?" Sakura memicingkan matanya tajam, seolah ia ingin mendengar jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya dari Sasuke.

Sebab, saat tadi ia dan Sasuke pulang sekolah dan mereka melewati Konoha _Park_, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyapa mereka. Tepatnya menyapa Sasuke, yah walaupun tak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke sedikitpun.

Tapi masalahnya, gadis-gadis itu menyapa Sasuke seolah-olah mereka itu sangat dekat sekali. Seakan mereka memiliki suatu hubungan. Mereka memangnya gak lihat ada Sakura? Sakura kan ada disamping Sasuke. Bahkan tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat.

Cih, sebagai kekasih, Sakura cukup tak menyukai hal tersebut. Atau… bisa dibilang cemburu?

"Enggak lah. Kamu pasti denger gosip-gosip yang gak bener 'deh." Sasuke membantah perkataan Sakura.

Memang, sejak ia dan Sakura telah melewati Konoha _Park_, sikap Sakura sedikit aneh. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dan agak berjalan sedikit jauh dari Sasuke.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi ini fakta. Tadi saat kita melewati Konoha _Park_, banyak banget gadis yang menyapa kamu dengan genit. Memangnya mereka gak liat ada aku disamping kamu, ya?" Sakura akhirnya mengungkapkan kekesalan yang ada dihatinya sejak tadi.

"Hn? Kamu cemburu?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah tepat didepan rumah Sakura. Mereka sudah sampai. Sakura ikut berhenti.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Sakura menyangkal dengan cepat. Tapi wajahnya berkata lain, semburat merah tipis terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sakura bingung, _apa yang ditertawakan Sasuke?_

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya itu sih, bukan salah aku dong." Sasuke menggendikkan bahunya.

"Maksud kamu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Ya bukan salah aku dong, kalo aku ganteng dan banyak yang naksir." Sasuke menyeringai. Tiba-tiba…

"ADUH, KUPING AKU BUDEK MENDADAK NIH! AKU MASUK DULUAN, YA. BYE~ " Sakura segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Krik. Krik.

"…" Sasuke diem.

**#7. Kamu cantik.**

Sasuke dan Sakura akan _dinner_ malam ini. Sasuke sudah tiba di rumah Sakura dan sedang menunggu Sakura diruang tamu. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, gimana penampilan aku sekarang? Cantik gak?" Sakura pamer _dress_ yang dibeli tadi siang.

"Hn? Biasa aja." Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas.

"Ih, liat aku baik-baik, Sasuke-_kuuuunn_." Sakura berteriak setengah merajuk. Benar-benar deh, punya kekasih secuek ini. Kalo kita gak pintar-pintar memaklumi, bisa-bisa mati kesal gara-gara selalu makan hati melihat sikapnya.

"Serius." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Bahkan jawabannya tak sesuai dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Kok kamu gitu? Kamu jahat." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Padahal ia hanya ingin mendengar komentar sang kekasih terhadap penampilannya malam ini. Sakura sengaja berdandan secara maksimal untuk _dinner_ dengan kekasih cueknya itu. Tak ingin penampilan biasa-biasa saja atau bahkan dibawah kata biasa. Harus luar biasa!

Tapi ternyata respon Sasuke tak sesuai dengan harapannya, yang ia kira Sasuke akan terpana melihat penampilan luar biasa seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi tenyata tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Menatapnya saja tidak, hanya melirik sekilas. Sakura kecewa.

"Bukan gitu maksud aku." Sasuke sedikit tak enak hati saat melihat kekasihnya itu langsung muram setelah mendengar respon darinya.

"Terus?" Sakura marah. Ya, dia marah dengan Sasuke. Sikap cueknya sudah keterlaluan. Airmata sudah menggenang.

"Kamu terlihat cantik kok. Serius." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa tadi bilang kalau penampilan aku biasa aja?" Sakura masih marah.

"Menurutku kamu tetap telihat biasa aja, karena bagiku kamu selalu terlihat cantik kapan saja dan dimanapun, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

BLUSH!

"Dasar gombal." Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dan tertawa. Tak mengira perkataan Sasuke sanggup menghilangkan amarahnya hanya dalam sekejap saja.

"_Shall we go, my princess_?" Sasuke membungkuk seraya menyodorkan lengannya kedepan Sakura. Seolah-olah mereka akan pergi ke pesta dansa sebuah kerajaan.

"_Yes, we are_." Sakura segera menggamit lengan Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya dengan anggun. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah mobil Sasuke dan menuju restoran tempat mereka _dinner._

.

.

Didalam rumah, terlihat dua orang dewasa yang dari tadi mengintip kegiatan anak dan kekasih anaknya itu.

"Sayang, aku juga mau kayak mereka… Mereka benar-benar sangat romantis." Seru seorang wanita ―Haruno Mebuki, ibunya Sakura.

"Apapun keinginanmu, ratuku…" Jawab seorang pria ―Haruno Kizashi, ayahnya Sakura.

Lalu mereka segera berganti pakaian dan menuju ke sebuah restoran untuk _dinner_―seperti yang dilakukan anak dan kekasih anak mereka.

**Haduh, ikut-ikutan aja deh. Ckck.**

**#8. Uji kebohongan.**

Suatu malam, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berteleponan. Biasa memang, kegiatan rutinitas setiap malam. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan hal tak terduga ke Sakura.

"Omong-omong Sakura, kamu suka nge_stalk_ _FB_ aku ya?" Sasuke nanya ke Sakura.

"Hah? Maksud kamu?" Sakura gak mengerti.

"Iya, soalnya kan kamu cemburuan banget. Aku pikir, kamu pasti suka nge_stalk_-in _FB_ aku."

"Enak aja! Aku gak pernah tuh, nge_stalk FB_ kamu." Sakura menyangkal tuduhan Sasuke.

"Masa sih? Yakin?" Sasuke menaikkan alis, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Serius! Lagipula, buat apa aku nge_stalk_-in _FB_ kamu? Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja." Sakura mati-matian membantah perkataan Sasuke.

'Aduh, kacau. Kok Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tau kalo aku suka _ngestalk FB_nya?' Dalam hati, Sakura agak gugup juga gara-gara ketauan.

"Oh, yaudah." Sasuke mengakhiri sesi interogasinya.

Besoknya Sasuke meng-_upload_ sebuah foto di_ FB _nya. Satu menit setelah itu, Sakura menelepon Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuunnnnn_. Apa maksudnya itu _upload_-an foto kamu sama cewek lain, HAAAHHH?" Sakura teriak kencang di telepon.

"Apaan sih, Sakura? Nelpon-nelpon udah teriak-teriak." Sasuke sedikit kesal, karena gara-gara suara teriakan Sakura kupingnya agak sedikit mengalami gangguan.

"Udah deh, gak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu kamu foto sama siapa, Sasuke-_kuuuunn_?" Tanya Sakura sambil teriak―lagi.

"Nah, kan kamu bohong. Ketauan kamu sering nge_stalk FB_ aku. Khe-khe." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

**Sakura? **_**Skak Mat**_**! Ketauan suka nge**_**stalk FB**_** Sasuke. Ckck.**

**#9. Yuk pergi.**

Sasuke sedang menelepon Sakura. Dia ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan plus neraktir apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf karena gara-gara dia, kencannya dengan Sakura minggu lalu batal.

"Halo, Sakura? Kamu lagi apa?" Sasuke bertanya setelah nada panggilannya terjawab.

"Lagi tiduran aja nih." Sakura menjawab dengan suara agak parau.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku engak apa-apa. Cuma pusing sedikit." Jawab Sakura lemah.

"Oh." Jeda sejenak.

"Sakura, kamu bisa pergi sama aku gak, sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sebenernya agak ragu juga ngajak Sakura saat ini. Habisnya, dia lagi sakit. Tapi, kalo besok-besok… takutnya Sasuke gak ada waktu luang lagi.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Kepala aku lagi pusing banget nih, kayaknya aku gak bisa pergi sama kamu deh." Sakura menolak halus permintaan Sasuke.

"Gitu?" Sasuke diem. Dia memang udah memperkirakan kalau ajakkannya akan ditolak.

"Tadinya aku mau neraktir kamu, soalnya kan kencan kita yang minggu lalu gagal. Kalo kamu gak bisa, gak apa-apa. Yaudah istirahat aja ya." Sasuke berkata lembut dan terdengar sangat perhatian.

"Tuh kan, kamu maksa… Yaudah, yuk kita pergi sekarang." Sakura bersemangat.

"?" Sasuke bingung. "Tadi katanya lagi pusing?"

"Udah enggak kok. Cepetan jemput aku, ya. Aku udah rapih nih." Sakura menjawab semangat. Bahkan suaranya sudah tidak terdengar parau atau apapun semacamnya.

Krik. Krik.

"..." Sasuke diem.

**Dasar cewek, kalo denger yang gratis aja, cepet banget. Ckck.**

**#10. Penyebab jatuh cinta.**

Sasuke sedang berada dikamar Sakura. Ia sedang mengajari Sakura pelajaran Matematika. Katanya ada PR yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan masalahnya.

Setelah mengajari Sakura hingga ia bisa, Sasuke mulai bosan. Sebab, tak ada sesuatu yang dapat dimainkan disitu. Gitar? Gak ada. _Playstation_? Apalagi. Ck.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat menyeringai. Sepertinya ia punya ide lagi untuk menggombali kekasih satunya ini.

"Sakura, aku pinjem laptop dong." Tiba-tiba Sasuke nanya ke Sakura yang lagi ngerjain soal matematika. Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Bosan, ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Dimana?"

"Itu di meja belajar. Emang Sasuke-_kun_ mau ngapain?" Sasuke bergegas kearah meja belajar. Lalu dia kembali ke posisi awalnya yang duduk didepan Sakura sambil membuka laptop yang diletakkan dimeja tempat sakura mengerjakan soal.

"Aku mau _googling_." Sasuke terlihat sedang mencari-cari_ icon_ _**'Google'**_ setelah laptop tersebut menyala.

"Tumben.. Mau cari apa emang?" Sakura beranjak mendekati Sasuke. Ia duduk tepat disamping Sasuke sambil ikut melihat kearah layar laptopnya.

"Sesuatu." Sasuke mengetik di kotak _search engine_ itu.

"Mau cari referensi buat tugas kamu, ya?" Sakura tetap memperhatikan tulisan yang diketik Sasuke.

"Enggak." Sasuke masih mengetik.

"Terus?" Sakura melihat tulisan itu menjadi _'penyebab orang jatuh cinta'._

"Aku mau cari penyebab kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta sama kamu, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meng-klik tombol _search_.

**BLUSH!**

**Sakura nunduk gara-gara malu. Eaaa… Kayaknya dikit lagi ada janur kuning melambai~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc or Fin?**

**Author's note :**

**Hai minna~ ketemu lagi nih sama saya di fic abal gini. Hehe. Jangan bosen yaaaa X9**

**Kali ini saya datang dengan membawa fic aneh kembali~ hoho. Masih dengan genre yang sedikit humor XD. Abis saya gak bisa bikin fic yang serius-serius. Otak saya gak nyambung. *PLAK!* tapi kalo untuk membaca sih, tentu saya bisa dong hoho~.**

**Sebenernya saya bingung, fic ini lanjut atau tidak. Menurut para readers gimana? Ini dilanjut atau… DELETE? OH NOOOOOO! **

**Plot fic ini sebenernya gak terlalu jelas, sebab saya hanya membuat drabble sesuai yang sedang ada diotak XD jadi drabblesnya gak ada yang nyambung gitu… jadi saya gak heran kalo banyak yang gak ngerti maksudnya. Hehe.**

**Entah ini masih bisa disebut drabble atau tidak, masih kurang mengerti secara jelas sih hehe ^^v. Niatnya sih mau bikin kumpulan gombalan SasuSaku, eh malah jadi kepanjangan. *kebiasaan* akhirnya dibuat jadi drabble aja deh :P. Hehe.**

**Terakhir kali, lanjut atau tidak ? Review please :3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**? **

Salam Jaim,

Chii no PinkyCherry

Jakarta, 5 Juni 2013


End file.
